


I Will Never Apologise

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, Light Angst, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Porn with Feelings, Safehouses, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's upset with Daisy for saving his life at the risk of her own, so she shows him just how much he means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Apologise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> The penultimate fic in this Single Line of Dialogue prompts series. This fic is simply an excuse for Phil to be naked when Daisy's not during sex.

"I will never apologise for saving your life, even if it costs me my own," Daisy tells him, and he scowls at her.

"Daisy, you're far more important than I am – inside and outside SHIELD. You should never risk your life for mine."

"You're not the boss of me," she says, more loudly and angrily. "I make my own choices, and if I choose to put you first, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why would you risk your life for mine?" he demands. "I'm not that important."

"You are to me," she snaps, then turns and stalks away from him.

He thinks he probably should let her go, let her cool down some from their argument, but he can't let that go – it sounds like, but no, he must have misunderstood.

"Daisy." He reaches out and grabs her shoulder, and is startled when she spins around very fast and body slams him against the wall of the hallway. He opens his mouth to speak, but her mouth is on his before he can get a word out, and he finds himself kissing her back without making a conscious decision to do so. He feels his body reacting, arousal rushing through him like a flash flood down a river, and he can only moan when she insinuates a hand into his pants and boxers, her fingers curling around his hot, hard flesh and squeezing lightly.

"Fuck," he gasps as he feels his balls tightening and his cock throbbing with want.

"Mmhmm," Daisy says, and he feels his pants and boxers sliding down his legs, and then her hands on the buttons of his shirt, unfastening them rapidly.

Within moments, he's stark naked, his body still pressed against the wall, and she's pressing her body against his as she kisses him with a passion that's almost savage. She grabs his left hand and guides it under the bottom of her dress, and he moans into her mouth as he finds her thong is already growing damp with her arousal.

It's Daisy's turn to moan when he pushes two fingers into her slick heat and begins stroking her, then she pushes two of her fingers into his mouth, and he begins sucking on them in rhythm with the movements of his fingers in her sex.

She comes hard with a cry that's muffled in the crook of his neck, and he can't help feeling glad that there's no surveillance inside this safe house.

"Phil," she mutters, lifting her head from his neck, then sliding her fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. "I need you to fuck me."

"Yes," he breathes, and she pulls him away from the wall, turns them around, then backs herself against the wall in his place.

"Here?" he asks, surprised.

"And now," she says, and he nods, too aroused to argue for the bed, before he pulls her thong off, but when he reaches to remove her dress, she stops him. "Like this."

He swallows hard, then nods again, before picking her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he carefully guides his cock into her, both of them moaning at the heat that engulfs his swollen shaft.

They don't last long – Daisy comes a second time, her inner muscles tight around his thrusting cock, and he only manages to fuck her for a few more minutes before he comes too. He lowers her to the ground, then leans his forehead against her shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters, a bit ashamed that he hadn't lasted very long.

"Hey," she says, and cups his chin, lifting his head so she can look him in the eye. "Don't go feeling bad."

"But – " He begins.

"No," she says firmly, squeezing his jaw a little. "It's okay, Phil. First times are rarely perfect." She leans in and kisses him, then pulls back to add, "We're going to be here for a couple of days, at least, so you can make it up to me."

He gapes at her a bit, and she frowns. "What?"

"I – well – I thought – " He flushes and stumbles to a halt under her scrutinising look. 

"Phil?"

"I thought that might be a one-off. Adrenaline, heat of the moment, you know?"

"Do you want it to be a one-off?" she asks.

"No!" He says it fast, his tone adamant. "No, I just – I didn't know you felt that way about me."

She rolls her eyes. "Phil, for a very smart man with a lot of self-confidence, you can be very obtuse. I've wanted this for a long time, but for a long time I thought you were unapproachable – you were my boss when we were on the Bus, then you became the Director – "

"I got rid of Levels," he says, and she looks at him, then laughs.

"You got rid of Levels so we could do this?"

"No!" he says quickly. "I got rid of Levels because you told me they were a bad idea. What I mean is, I was the Director but I wasn't – I didn't – " He grinds to a halt.

She chuckles again and pulls him in for a kiss. "You're kinda cute when you're flustered, Phil. Did you think that getting rid of Levels made you more approachable?"

He nods, aware that this probably sounds silly.

"Unfortunately, though, you were carving on the walls, and mostly avoiding me, and then there were Cal and Whitehall. And I got my powers."

"And I lost my hand," he says softly. 

She nods. "Yeah, and you were back to maintaining a distance again." He opens his mouth, and she shakes her head. "It's okay, Phil, I know why – you were giving me space to find my feet as a team leader." She sighs. "Even when you were cosying up with Rosalind Price, and I was with Lincoln, I still wanted you."

"I wanted you," he says a little earnestly, "but I didn't feel like I deserved you, not after – " He stumbles to a halt again.

"After you killed Ward?"

He nods, and she slings her arms over his shoulders, holding him closer. "You always deserve nice things, though, Phil. And Rosalind wasn't nice. Nor was Lincoln."

He feels his eyebrows go up at that, and sees her flush and bite her lip.

"He kept telling me Inhumans were a disease and we were monsters, and he thought I shouldn't be proud of being Inhuman. He was – he was pretty messed up, to tell the truth."

"I'm sorry." He pulls her closer and kisses her softly, gradually becoming aware of the fact that he's still naked and she's still mostly dressed.

"Could we, uh, take this upstairs?"

She chuckles quietly, then presses her forehead to his. "Yeah, Phil, let's take this upstairs."

They gather up his clothes and Daisy's thong, then pick up their bags from where they'd dumped them in the hall before they head upstairs and into the master bedroom. He gets her dress off, and then they stretch out the bed together, lying on their sides so that they're face to face.

She reaches out to cup his cheek, then slides her hand up into his hair above his ear, and rubs her thumb over the lines spreading out from the corner of his eye. 

"You're very sexy, Phil, but you always seem to look sad lately. Even now I'm back with the team."

"A lot's happened in the four and a half years we've known each other," he says, "and especially to you. I can't help thinking sometimes, that it would've been better for you if we'd never met."

"Well don't," she says immediately. She draws her fingers down the side of his face, scraping her nails lightly through his stubble. "I don't regret meeting you for one second."

"But – " he begins, unable to help himself.

"No." She says it firmly, then lays a finger across his lips. "No, Phil. What's that line?" He frowns at her, confused. "Je ne regrette rien." 

He can't help smiling at that. "If you're sure," he says.

"Phil." She leans in and kisses him, and he's not sure if she's trying to distract him, or if the kiss is meant to be an answer – which he guesses it is. She persuades him onto his back, then moves over him until she's lying on top of him, and he moans quietly at the sensation of her weight on him. 

"Daisy," he groans, wrapping his arms around her.

She wriggles against him, and he gasps as the heat between her thighs settles against his flaccid cock. He doesn't believe he can get another erection yet, but that doesn't mean he can't get her off, and as she kisses him, he slides his right hand down her back to cup her ass, then between her legs.

She lifts her head and says, "Use your mouth, Phil."

He gives her a startled look, then feels a flush of arousal throughout his body. "Sit on my face," he says, making it half question, half request.

She smirks, then lifts herself up and shuffles up the bed on her knees. She clasps the headboard, then looks down at him. "Tap my thigh if you need me to move," she says.

"Okay." He clasps her hips and she lowers herself onto his face; he hears her moaning as she feels the first flicker of his tongue on her flesh. It's been a long time since he ate anyone out, and longer still since a woman sat on his face for him to eat her out, but he reckons he still remembers his old tricks, and he sets to work on Daisy's sex with a single-minded dedication to his task.

It doesn't take him long to bring her to a climax, and he wonders if that's because she's already sensitive from the earlier sex, or if she's just one of those woman who responds particularly well to oral stimulation.

He drives her to a second, rather noisier, climax, then she moves off him in order to sprawl across the bed. She leans in to kiss him, seeming to enjoy the taste of herself on his mouth and chin, then she reaches down to curl her hand around his cock, which is still only half hard.

"Let me help you with this," she mutters, then shifts so she can wrap her mouth around his cock. 

He can't help groaning loudly, and it takes her hardly any time to work him up to full arousal, then she climbs over him and guides his prick into her slick sex. 

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy." He groans a second time when she sinks down until he's buried to the hilt inside her.

"So sexy," she murmurs, leaning forward to kiss him hard and circling her hips as she slides her tongue into his mouth.

He hangs onto her hips as she fucks herself on his cock, and when she comes, her muscles clenching tightly around him, he bucks his hips up and empties himself into her.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers, and slumps down on top of him.

"Mmm." He wraps his arms around her torso, and feels himself sliding into a light doze. It's okay, though, they're going to be here at least a couple of days thanks to the storm front that's moving in rapidly – they've got plenty of time for exploring each other's tastes and desires.

His last thought as he slips into sleep is that he didn't anticipate telling Daisy off for saving his life would result in them becoming lovers – but he can't say that he minds.


End file.
